


Happiest I've Ever Been

by IsaacTheGreat69



Series: Trans Continental Friendship [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Some Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Summary (because I need to do these honestly): Virgil and Roman have been together for almost three months, but this is the first time they’re meeting in person, and Virgil feels like he’s going to vomit from all the feels.





	Happiest I've Ever Been

No one in their small friend group had been surprised when Virgil and Roman got together. They’d all smiled and shared a laugh when Patton said, “Bet!  _Paypal_ up!” and that was essentially the end of the discussion. The other three just figured Roman and Virgil had a chat after that call and confessed their feelings in some slice-of-life-anime way. Virgil would never actually tell anyone how it happened; he was still embarrassed. 

_Logan had been the first to sign off, stating that a proper sleep schedule was essential for a healthy lifestyle before hanging up. The other four had stayed up and chatted for a few more hours. Patton had actually ended up falling asleep on camera while they were all watching Snow White through Thomas’ shared screen, and once the movie was over the remaining three agreed to hang up. Thomas had work in the morning and the other two hadn’t wanted to keep the conversation going with the possibility of Patton waking up and eavesdropping._

_Almost as soon as the call was over, Roman was calling Virgil. Virgil felt his heart leap into his throat as he answered, Roman’s radiant face taking up his screen. At some point during the movie he had changed into his pajamas, a white set that looked like a prince’s outfit. Virgil hugged his black cat head plush to his chest, the heels of his feet resting on the edge of his seat and bringing his knees up to his chest. He waves hesitantly at Roman with a slight smile before resting his chin on his knees. Roman’s smile grew as Virgil appeared on his screen. “Virgil! Good to see you.” Virgil quirked an eyebrow and typed into the chat. His mic was on, but he was suddenly too anxious to speak._

**_Emo Nightmare: you literally saw me like, 2 minutes ago_ **

_Roman’s smile wanes slightly as Virgil types, and Virgil feels bad. The smile is back in full force soon enough though as Roman replies. “I know that, but now it’s just us! And I actually... want to talk to you about something.” Oh god, here it is. He’s not even totally sure what he’s worried about; he knows Roman isn’t going to take back his friendship, or it would have already happened, right? And... anything else would be a bonus, right? Even if he just wants to ask questions, Virgil would be educating a friend on trans matters. Virgil nods mutely and Roman continues._

_“Well... I’m sure you heard my outburst earlier, judging by everyone’s reactions when I came back to the call...” Virgil turns red at the recent memory, nodding again. “Y-yeah...” When he manages to find his voice, Roman’s smile changes to be something more.... admiring. “Well... Medusa’s hair! Virgil, I have feelings for you. Of... The romantic sort.” Virgil sits there in silence for a moment, each second making Roman’s nervous smile drop a bit more, until Virgil blushes and stutters out a “W-wait, what..?”, immediately grimacing when his voice comes out too high and feminine._

_Roman looks at his lap, uncharacteristically shy. Virgil doesn’t think he’s ever seen Roman like this, and... it’s kind of cute, honestly. Sure, yeah, Roman was always attractive and (dare he say it?) funny, even at his most ~~obnoxious~~ self-assured, but there’s something about the way he glances at the camera uncertainly with a hesitant but excited smile that makes Virgil’s stomach warm. “I do. And I realize this is not the most romantic way to confess one’s feelings - in fact, I had planned this elaborate- not important. The point is, I can no longer stand to keep this to myself, and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I had to tell you.” _

_Roman looks at Virgil almost expectantly, waiting for a response. Virgil shifts in his chair, setting his feet on the carpet and curling his toes into it to ground himself. “Ah... Well... I maybe... Possibly... Feel the same. But- but don’t get all excited and shit, I mean- not that- dammit, I mean... You’re really far away.” Virgil bit his lip, picking at his cuticles. That was why he’d been so reluctant to talk about this; no matter how either person felt, they were in different states; how could they possibly make it work? Apparently Roman had already considered that. He sits up straighter, gripping the edge of his desk as he leans in with a grin._

_“Ah, but you forget my prince of darkness, we have these video calls! And we can plan times to visit each other. It won’t be as often as either of us would like... But it’s better than nothing.” He nods resolutely, and Virgil can feel his face heating up for a whole different reason. Just the thought that someone cared about him enough to be willing to wait for him, even from another state, and to spend money to see him? It was too much. His eyes burned and he ducked his head down to hide the tears starting to form on his lashes. He never thought this would actually happen to him, not even when he’d first realized he’d liked Roman and he was at his most optimistic. He thought of what it would be like, to talk to Roman every day - which they already do, but this would be different - and be a couple together. To share everything, and plan dates together, and save up money to fly down there or waiting for Roman to fly to him.  
_

_To have Roman in the same room as him, instead of 400 miles away._

_That’s what finally made the tears fall. Virgil’s shoulders start trembling as he imagines what it’d feel like to finally see Roman in front of him,_ actually  _in front of him. To touch him and hug him and,_ god _, kiss him. Roman says his name, his tone concerned and uncertain, and when Virgil finally looks up Roman’s expression turns a little panicked._

_“Oh, Virgil! Love, I’m sorry! Please don’t cry, I’m sorry, whatever I said I apologize.” Virgil shakes his head, scrubbing his eyes and smearing his eyeshadow in the process. “It- It’s not that, Princey, I...” He sighs shakily, sniffling, and Roman looks about ready to sell his soul to be able to hug Virgil. “I just... really want you here right now.” He laughs wetly and hides his face in his hands, and Roman makes a sad understanding noise.  
_

_“I do too, Virge._ God _, I do. We can do this though. I love you.” Virgil didn’t care about the warnings he’d heard growing up, how ‘I love you’ should be reserved for The One, or you’d get your heart broken. How you shouldn’t say it too soon; this wasn’t too soon, not to Virgil. “I- I love you too, Roman.” They both smiled a little shakily at each other, and if Roman had started crying too, well, Virgil didn’t mention it._

They’d been together for almost three months now, and they were easily the best three months of Virgil’s life so far. He was probably the happiest he’d ever been, and everyone could tell. Since unmuting his mic, he’d still been quiet and hesitant to speak up, but a few weeks later he was almost as vocal as his friends, and his smiles came more freely. The others didn’t mention it, almost afraid that if they did Virgil would stop. Roman loved it, and he especially loved the private calls the two would have after everyone else would head off. 

Roman and Virgil spent these private calls planning various dates for when they would meet up, talking about their days (anything that wasn’t shared in the group that is), and talking about the future. Virgil saved up any money that came his way. Hell, he’d even started recycling to save up as much as possible. Roman was the first to get enough money for a plane ticket, and after much arguing it had been decided that Roman would be staying at Virgil’s, because as Virgil said, “Why the fuck would I let you stay at a hotel when this is the first time I’m seeing you in person? I’d be stupid to let you out of my sight.”

And now, Virgil was standing in an airport terminal waiting for Roman’s flight to land with increasing jitters. His stomach was doing somersaults, and any time the voices in his head would start up with their doubts and insecurities, Virgil would put in his earbuds and blast the entire album of Folie A Deux. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated, and he pulled it out to read a new text from Roman, his heartbeat in his ears. 

**Ro <3: plane just landed! Prepare to be swept off your feet ;) <3**

Virgil didn’t even care that he was smiling like a loon. He jumps out of his seat, taking one glance at the screen of departures and arrivals to confirm that Roman’s plane was in fact here, then he runs to Roman’s terminal. He bounces on the balls of his feet as people start to filter out of the terminal, and for an impossible second he’s afraid he won’t recognize Roman (which is ridiculous, they’d just had a video call last night). He doesn’t have to worry long, though, because soon enough he’s seeing Roman’s red jacket and making eye contact with him before shouting and running right for him.

Other passengers and bystanders rush to get out of Virgil’s way, and when he’s right in front of Roman he stops, throwing his arms around the other and hugging him tightly.  _He’s here, he’s really here. I can touch him, he’s here_. “I’m here Virge. I’m here.” Roman hugs him back just as tightly, burying his face in Virgil’s purple hair. He holds him close, one hand on his back, the other on the back of his head, and Virgil feels so safe and secure and  _loved_. He laughs softly in Roman’s ear, and Roman thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

They break the hug, but they never separate. They hold hands all the way out of the airport, and only let go long enough to load Roman’s bag into the back of Virgil’s shitty camaro and get in, Virgil taking Roman’s hand again as he drives one-handed to his apartment in the middle of town. They park and Virgil takes Roman’s bag, shooting down his protests with “You’re my guest. I’m carrying your bag.” Once they get inside and Virgil’s set the bag down in his room, he turns around to find Roman right in front of him. He opens his mouth to say something, but Roman stops him by cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. Virgil kisses back, thinking to himself that this is the happiest he’s ever been, but he’d probably be changing his mind plenty in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right. Virgil was at that airport for hours.


End file.
